A Cal Rose Love story
by Futureheiress
Summary: Cal really does love Rose. He is much less abusive and more caring. Picks up a day after They are on Titanic. Cal hasn't given her the Heart the ocean. Jack will NOT be in this story. New characters.
1. Chapter 1

Cal is less abusive in this Story.

* * *

Rose's Prov:

"Rose?" Cal called me into the living area of our Cabin. I walked into the living area, looking exhausted.

"Rose, have you not gotten any sleep since we got on this ship?" He asked, generally concerned. I sighed and said "No, I haven't... I keep getting nightmares..." I felt Cal's arms wrap around my waist. "I'm sorry, Dear... Is there anything I can do to help?"

I smiled a bit, laying my head on his chest. "I don't think so, not without causing scandals anyways. When I used to have Nightmares, my father would come into my room and stayed with me till I fell asleep... Sometimes he'd stay with me all night."

Cal said "Well if you have nightmares, come wake me. We could go out to our private deck, and sit." I said "But..." I felt his eyes, on me. "what sweetpea?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing... Nothing that won't cause scandals..." I stated, which caused Cal to pull me close. It was close to dinner time. "Cal, we can't be late for dinner." I pulled away to head towards the door. "Rose. Wait." I stopped and turned to look at him.

"I think I know what would help, but It'd be creating a scandal. Why don't we get married in secret, here on the ship? You could sneak into my cabin after your mother falls asleep, and stay till morning, then sneak back to your room. Only a few people could know."

My jaw dropped, I couldn't believe he was thinking exactly what I was thinking. "Absolutely, That sounds perfect." I said happily. Cal grinned and said "I'll go talk to the Captain, now and meet you in the dining area." I nodded, heading to the dining hall.

Cal arrived 10 minutes later, I smiled at him and he whispered "after dinner, follow me." I nodded, as we ate. After Dinner we walked to where we'd get married, The only people who were with us, was The captain, Lovejoy, and Mr. Andrews. The Captain said the introductory remarks, while I stared at Cal. "Do you Rose DeWitt Bukater, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? For Richer For Poorer? IN sickness and in Health, as long as you both shall live?" I heard the Captain ask, as I said "I do."

Cal smiled at me and the Captain said "And do you Caledon Nathan Hockley take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? For Richer, For Poorer? In sickness and In health? As long as you both shall live?" Cal looked at me in the eye and said "I do." The Captain said, "Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you Husband and wife..." Before I could respond, Cal kissed me softly. It was official. We were husband and wife.

Once we pulled apart, Cal smiled at the Captain and said "Thank you. We really appreciate it." His arm was around my shoulders, while the Captain nodded

* * *

Later that night After mother was asleep and our wedding night, We were nestled in each other's arms. "Hmmm, Cal?" Cal said "Yes sweetpea?"

"Thank you. For everything. You've made me feel so safe, secure and loved. No one's made me feel this way in a long long time." Cal smiled, kissing my forehead. "My pleasure. You're my wife, officially. I'll do everything I can to make you happy."

I smiled snuggling close, yawning. "Sleep now. I'll keep the nightmares away." I fell asleep cuddled close.

In the morning, Cal woke me early enough so I could sneak back into my room. I dressed for breakfast feeling more rested than I had in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Cal is less abusive in this Story.

04/13/1912- 04/15/1912

* * *

Rose's Prov:

I was asleep, in mine and Cal's cabin. Cal was out with the men smoking cigars, I was upset. Somehow, although we expected it would create a scandal we didn't think our secret marriage would get out but it did. Something about Cal kissing me gently as we were getting a tour of the ship and everyone was thinking that we were sleeping with each other before our marriage.

"Rose?" I heard Cal's voice I rolled over, opening my eyes. "hey, Your Mother's still awake, what are you doing here?" He asked, sitting beside me. I said "I don't care right now..." He laid his arm across my stomach.

"Its Okay, Rose. I'm right here. Ignore what the others say. It's gonna be alright. I promise." He pulled me close, as we fell asleep only to be woken at 11:40 pm when the whole ship shook. I woke, immediately darting up which woke Cal. "Hey, It's okay. What happened?" The whole ship kept shaking. "Whoa. It's okay." We got dressed and went up on deck. The ship was sinking.

"Rose, you have to get on the lifeboat if it's women only." I shook my head. "No. Not without you." Cal and I Managed to smooth talk to the officers, and both got on a lifeboat together. I was shivering, against his chest. He had pulled his jacket around my shoulders, and a blanket around us both. "Ssh, We'll be rescued soon..."

It seemed like hours. I was shivering against Cal's chest, our teeth were chattering. "Dddammmnnn iiitttt CCCalll... Iiiii aaammmm ffffrrrreeezzziiinnnggg." I mumbled, trying to cuddle closer which Cal pulled the blanket around us tighter. "I know baby..."

Finally, We got rescued by the Carpathina and were cuddled on the bench in the first class section. "Warmed up?" Cal asked, caressing my shoulder. I nodded and said "Much better..." He said "Good."

I fell asleep in his arms. Only a few more days till we were in America.

* * *

I woke early to Cal waking me. "Hey." I said sleepily. Cal and I ate and watched the ocean pass. "2 more days till we're in America. and in a month we'd be doing the big wedding." I smiled.

We arrived in New York and one of the stewards came over asking for our names. "Cal and Rose Hockley." I said, leaning into Cal's arms, as we walked towards the nearest hotel and we went to the hotel and up to the receptionist. "Hi, we need a room, for 2 nights please." Cal said, holding me against his side. I was exhausted. "OF course." Once we got our room key we went up to our room.


	3. Chapter 3

Cal is less abusive in this Story.

JACK IS NOT IN THIS STORY! ROSE NEVER MET JACK!

05/15/1912

* * *

Rose's Prov:

It had been a month since Titanic sank. Yesterday was the big board wedding, We laid curled up in each other's arms. We had no public attendance requirements to attend for a week.

"Hey, Rose, are you Okay? You don't look well." Cal asked, moving so He could see my face. I sat up more, pulling the blankets with me covering my bare body. "I don't feel well..." Cal kissed my forehead, and said "Want me to ask one of the guys to fetch a doc?" I shook my head and said "Not right now... I mean It's not interfering with our life yet..." But before I could say anything else I ran to the bathroom throwing up. Cal came in and held my hair back. "Awe sweetie, this isn't good. I'm gonna send Lovejoy to fetch the doc, I hate seeing you like this."

I leaned back against his chest, after a minute or two. "I'm not gonna argue," I said, laying my head on his chest. He picked me up bridal style, carrying me back to our bed handing me a nightgown. I manage to pull it over while he dressed. "Alright, I'm gonna go get a few things for you. I'll be back." I nodded and curled up under the blankets.

"Rose?" I heard Cal's voice, call sitting beside me and placed an arm around me, Causing me to look at him. "Hey, Lovejoy's heading out with his girlfriend to get the doctor."

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he placed a hand on my head. "No fever." I cuddled into him and said "I'm alright now."

Cal said "I asked our servants to make some soup for you."

I said "Thanks Cal, You really are the best husband." Cale smiled, a bit and said "I'm just worried about you. You are my wife, and it's my job to take care of you." I laid my head on his shoulder, as there was a knock on the door. "That's either Lovejoy or the servants bringing us some food." Cal stated, helping sit me up more comfortably before going to get the door.

He returned, with the doctor and Lovejoy. "The docs here love. I'm gonna, step out and let you get taken care of. I'll be in the office if you need me." Cal and Lovejoy stepped out, leaving me alone with the doctor.

* * *

Cal's prov:

I was sitting at the desk in the office area, with Lovejoy. "Mr. Hockley?" I looked up and said "Lovejoy, Whats up? IS the Doctor still with Rose?" Lovejoy said "As far as I know, he is. But your father is on the phone, line one. Sounded angry." I answered the call and my father started yelling at me in an accusatory way. He had found out about the debt of Roses family, and was pretty much threatening to disown me if I didn't renounce her. I managed to say "nothing you can do, or threaten will make me renounce her. She is the love of my life, Yes I knew of her family's debt, But I don't care about that! I love her with all my heart. So Disown me and you'll have yourself some competition...Fine, I'll grab whatever is mine, and we'll leave as soon as she's well enough to travel." I slammed the phone on the receiver, before returning to the paperwork I had started. This didn't bode well. We didn't have any place to live, once we got out of here but I don't care, I knew I did the right thing. I would Never leave Rose.

I finished up some paperwork before Lovejoy came in, except this time he had the doctor with him. "Mr. Hockley, I've just finished the exam of your wife, and she'll be just fine, and wants to see you right away." I looked at the doctor as he spoke, and said "Thank you." I got up and went to the bedroom, where my wife was. "Hey, How are you feeling?"

Rose looked up to me, as I sat beside her. "I'm alright... I guess... Are you Okay?" I smiled a bit at her and said "my Father found out... about your family's debts. but hey, I'm not gonna leave you." I told her before I continued. "But whats going on with you?" She said "So we're on our own?"

I looked at her stroking her red locks. "Hey, don't worry. I'm gonna figure it out. I'.m gonna take what I can, and as soon as you're feeling better, we'll find us a house and start our own life. I'm gonna open up my own business, and you can pursue whatever your dreams are. I'm not gonna be one of those idiot husbands, who don't let their wives have a say in life."

She smiled at that but said "I'm not sure what job I could get. I want to be an actress, but I'd have to figure something else out especially when we have kids... Which brings me to whats wrong with me..." I looked at my wife, my world.

"Tell me. What's wrong?" I asked. She said "I'm Pregnant..." I looked at her, shocked. "A month along? The baby must've conceived on..." She said "Exactly one month along. Conception was..."

Neither of us said when our conception date was, neither of us was ready to face the truth of the tragedy we lived through. "Hey, we'll be okay. I promise. Why don't you just rest for now? I'll grab whatever I can, whats mine and We'll go house and business building hunting when you wake." I watched her nodded, falling asleep. I smiled, kissing her head before I left. I went and gathered all that was mine, before returning to my still slumbering wife. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful and peaceful she looked. Not worried. Not fearing our uncertain future.


	4. Chapter 4

Cal is less abusive in this Story.

JACK IS NOT IN THIS STORY! ROSE NEVER MET JACK!

OCC Characters I own:

James: Cal's Employee.

Alexis: Lovejoy's Girlfriend

Baby Hockley!

08/15/1912

* * *

Rose's Prov:

It had been a few months since we discovered I was pregnant. Cal had started up his own business which was competition for his father. I hadn't even considered what I wanted to do yet, I had auditioned for a few parts, but they didn't want to hire a pregnant woman since it's always a question as to when they'd go into Labor. I understood, naturally.

I had just left the docs office and wanted to see my husband. So I grabbed some lunch and took it to Cal's office. "Can I help you ma'me?" Said one of his employees. "Can you point me in the direction, to Mr. Hockley's office please?" I asked as the employee said "I'm sorry ma'me, he's out on one of our properties..."

"I am swea... Rose. Are you Well?" Cal's voice asked as he saw me. I looked at him and said "Oh nothings wrong... I got some news, and I want to show you something. I brought lunch." He smiled wide and said "My office it is, Mrs. Hockley." I followed him to the office, where he slipped into his private bathroom, connected to his office space. I sat up the food on his desk and waited.

"Sorry. I just wanted to clean off my hands as best I could." He said sitting in his chair. I said "no problem honey. So, I went to the doctors, today, you know to check on the baby. And the doctor said that they had a machine to be able to see the baby, without any invasive stuff. It was called an Ultrasound, it was so cool to see the baby, the doc could also tell if it was a boy or a girl." _**((A/n couldn't locate when the first ultrasound was Created, but i think it was around this time frame.))**_

Cal looked at me saying "Next appointment I wanna go with you, and What is the baby?" I said "I have the picture. And what would you want? Boy or Girl?" Cal said "Either would be perfect but for our first child... I'd like a girl. Can I see the picture?"

I grinned hearing him say he wanted a daughter first and said "Its a girl!" I took the picture and held it out for him to see. "It was so cool. They put some cold gel on my stomach, moved a wand on it, and on the screen up popped our little princess." Cal smiled wide, still mesmerized by the picture in his hand. "Rose, I've never been happier, than I am right now."

I was relieved, as we started eating, but I gasped softly as I finished. "Rose?" Cal's voice called. I didn't answer just pulled his hand to my belly. Our daughter kicked right where Cal's hand was. Cal said "She's kicking. Was that the first couple times?" I nodded and said "Yeah. It surprised me, which is why I gasped."

"Truly amazing, My wife," Cal said caressing my belly. "Mr. Hockley? I hate to interrupt..." The same employee I had spoken to earlier, said as he came in, causing Cal to pull his hand back. "What did I say about knocking James?" He said.

"I'm sorry, sir. But your father is on line one... Demanding to speak to you, and won't wait another minute..." I looked to Cal, who picked up the phone, clicking the line one. "WHAT FATHER?!" We hadn't spoken to his father or my mother since we arrived, or since he disowned Cal. I don't even know, where my mother is, probably with Cal's dad- and by that, I mean working for him. "Father. We can't. I don't care! You gave me a choice- Renounce my WIFE, or be disowned, and I Chose to be disowned! You Think you can call up 3 months later and ask for us to come over for a get-together!?" I put my hand on Cal's shoulder, trying to calm him. It wasn't often he would get angry, but when he did, I didn't like it.

He looked to me, before taking my hand in his calming down a bit. "Look, I'll talk to Rose about it but no promises. If she says yes, what time should we be there? 7? Ok... Bye.." He hung up, and without even thinking about it, I said "I want to go."

Cal smiled at me and said "Are you sure?" I nodded.

* * *

-Later that night.-

Cal and I were in the car, going to his fathers. "Just stay beside me, If anyone says anything ignore them. If you feel uncomfortable, at any moment, we can leave..." Cal said, trying to make us both more comfortable.

"I just want us to make amends... If not with your father, then with my mother..." I responded. It wasn't a secret that the first three months of the pregnancy were hard on me, and I had remembered wishing that I was able to talk to my mother. Cal knew this naturally.

"Don't fret my wife. We'll make amends with her." Lovejoy, and his Girl-Alexia- parked the car. "We're coming with you guys. We could stay near Rose, if you needed to go talk to your father, which I imagine, is gonna be a necessity."

* * *

 _ **What happens's next with Rose and Cal? What do his father and her mother do?**_

 _ **Also: Taking Baby names!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Cal is less abusive in this Story.

 ** _This story will update Twice a month on Friday's or Saturdays_**

JACK IS NOT IN THIS STORY! ROSE NEVER MET JACK!

OCC Characters I own:

James: Cal's Employee.

Alexis: Lovejoy's Girlfriend

Baby Hockley!

08/15/1912

* * *

Rose's Prov:

The room was filled with people from the board, but one person's face met me. My Mothers. "Rose... Cal... Your father wants to speak to you. He's in the conference room..." Cal nodded and went to the room, leaving me with Lovejoy, Alexis, and my mother, who pulled me to a spare room, and away from Lovejoy and Alexis.

"Rose! You created scandals on the Titanic, and now you showed up here?! You aren't the daughter I raised you to be!" She said, angrily. I rolled my eyes. I expected this. "Actually Cal's father invited us!" I couldn't speak more, without the tears falling so I left the room, finding Lovejoy and Alexis. "Miss. Rose." Lovejoy said immediately taking me away from the crowd with Alexis.

"What did your mom say to you?" He asked, giving me a hug. "It doesn't matter! Can you go find Cal? Tell him I need him..." Without another word I went right into the bathroom, Alexis on my heels. "Rose. What did she say?"

"She hates me! Accused me of creating scandals aboard... and then just showing up here... and said that I wasn't who she raised me to be, and made me feel like she doesn't even care about me or my feelings! And... And..." I dissolved into a fit of tears. Alexis gave me a hug and said "Rose, calm down... I'm sure she didn't mean to make..."

I said "She's always done this! Made me feel worthless and like I don't have a say! I can't believe I thought she changed!" I heard a knock on the door and Lovejoy's voice calling my name. "Cal's on his way." I stepped out going to one of the rooms, without anyone in them.

"Lovejoy, where is she?" Cal's voice said as Lovejoy pointed to where I was. I heard his footsteps approaching me, as he knelt in front of me. "Rose? What happened?" He asked his hand was on my knee, caressing it gently.

"Can we go home? I'm... Not feeling well..." I said the second part wasn't really true but hoped he wouldn't question. "What's wrong love? I know your upset."

"just got in a verbal fight with my mom, okay?" I said letting a few fresh tears fall, which caused Cal to wipe them away. "Sweetie, what did she say that upset you so?" He asked, now concerned more. "It's not good for you to be this upset!"

"She pretty much is accused us of creating scandals aboard... and then was angry about us showing up here, and said that I wasn't who she raised me to be! I couldn't respond before I ran out fighting tears."

Cal sighed and said "I'm gonna go talk to her, I won't have my wife this upset." He left to go talk to my mother. He returned later and said "Hey Honey." I said "Hi." Cal kissed my head and said "Don't worry babe. It's OKay. Do you wanna go back? Or do you want to go home?" I said "What did your father want?" He said "He just wanted to apologize, for how he acted and said while he can't let us back into his business, seeing we have our own, He is gonna give me my inheritance back and said I could hire someone to work here when it's time." I smiled and said "Do you wanna go back?" He said "Do you?"

I smiled, a bit and said "I asked you first." He chuckled and said "I want to, but only if you want to." I said "I want to go back." We went to the party and spent the night talking to the different people from the board. By the time we went home, I was exhausted. "Hey, let me carry you up to you." Cal said, as he scooped me up into his arms and carried me to our room. "Hmm Cal? We gotta talk names for our little princess." I yawned, and he said "We'll talk tomorrow about it, Sleep now my wife. Sleep." I looked to him, as we changed and curled up in eachothers arms, falling asleep instantly.


	6. Chapter 6

Cal is less abusive in this Story.

 ** _This story will update Twice a month on Friday's or Saturdays_**

JACK IS NOT IN THIS STORY! ROSE NEVER MET JACK!

OCC Characters I own:

James: Cal's Employee.

Alexis: Lovejoy's Girlfriend

Baby Hockley!

01/01/1913 (Skipping ahead, as I don't know what to do with monthly updates.)

* * *

Rose's Prov:

I walked through the town, stopping in one of the shops, looking at the array of clothes. Since Cal and I found out what our baby is, I've been on a shopping kick buying stuff here and there for her. "Miss Rose, We are supposed to be meeting Cal at the cafe!" I heard Lovejoy say as he came over, Cal had wanted Alexis and Lovejoy with me at all times, for the duration in case something happened. Alexis was helping me shop.

"We'll come back! Your Husband is waiting." We went to the cafe and I just ran to Cal's arm excited. "Hey. Are you well? Or just excited to see me?" He said His arms around me. I smiled and said "Yes!" Cal laughed and said "Which one?" I said "Both!" I blushed, over my excitement of seeing my husband.

Lovejoy and Alexis laughed, as Cal ordered us some lunch. "So what names do you like?" Alexis asked. I said "Honestly? I like Liliana or Lily for short. I don't know, I don't know what Cal likes." "You know Cal, He gives you everything, you like or want." Alexis grinned, and I knew she was right. Cal did give me whatever I wanted, In fact, all the stores I usually went to Cal had an account set up so I just charge it to the Hockley account.

"Hey, beautiful Ladies." Cal and Lovejoy greeted as they sat trays on our table. "What are you girls talking about?" Cal asked kissing my head. I said "Baby names. I like the name Liliana, or Lily for short. Liliana Hockley." Cal smiled wide and said "I think it's beautiful, What do you think of Daisy?" "Daisy Hockley. Pretty. I like it a lot more than Liliana Hockley." I grinned.

Cal and I ate, as Lovejoy and Alexis ate the table next to us. After we finished, eating Cal went to work, while the rest of us went shopping. After a few shops, I suddenly felt uneasy. "Lovejoy? Can you get Cal?" Alexis looked to me, and said "Are you well?" I shook my head. Alexis got me to the hospital, and I got settled in the room.

"Alexis, go see if Cal is here..." I begged, as she nodded and said "Alright, Alright." She went out to the waiting room and went to the waiting room. A few minutes, later I heard a knock on the door. "it's open..." I mumbled as a contraction hit.

Cal's face poked through the door and entered. "Hey, my queen." He said as he came over to my side. "What took you so long?" I mumbled, pressing my face into his shoulder. "Lovejoy couldn't tell me what was happening. He just kept stammering."

"I love you." I felt him sit beside me.

* * *

It seemed like hours had passed, but finally, our daughters and sons cries could be heard. "He looks like you." I whispered at our surprise son, Cal smiled brightly and said "And our Daughter looks like my beautiful wife, and her beautiful momma. Daisy Hockley. But what are we gonna name our son? I thought We could name him after your father? William." I blushed a bit and said "William Hockley. It's Perfect."

I felt our life was complete and was better than I had imagined when this arranged Marriage started. We stayed in the hospital, for three days before we were able to go home.

We returned to our home and I nursed our son and daughter, while Cal set up the cradles in our room. Once I finished nursing, Cal and I laid them in the cradle.

"If it's alright, I don't want any more kids, I always wanted 2 you know." I started, while Cal Caressed my cheek. "That's perfect, my wife. 2 kids are perfect. We have a mini-Me and a mini-Mommy." I knew then our life was perfect.

* * *

 _ **This is the chapter of this story, :) Unfortunantley I don't have any more ideas for this story. But I am gonna do another story, Same pairing, but It'll be based on William and Daisy. Won't be up till next weekend.**_

 _ **Happy Thanksgiving!**_


End file.
